Phase I goals are to: 1) develop educational multimedia body exploration software targeted toward 8 to 11 year old subjects using introduction to heart health as a prototype example; 2) pilot test and address subjects' concerns about educational concepts and ease of use of the prototype; and 3) measure knowledge and skill changes associated with use of the prototype. We will collect data from target group subjects by introducing them to prototype software at three stages during production. These data will include: 1) qualitative, focus group data - primarily subjects' reactions to the software interface and content; 2) quantitative, questionnaire data on pre-intervention to post-intervention change in (a) knowledge of elementary anatomy and physiology of the heart and circulatory system, and (b) knowledge of behaviors and substances helpful and detrimental to heart health (e.g., diet, exercise, smoking); and 3) observational data on pre-intervention to post-intervention change in demonstrable skill to accurately take one's own pulse. Results of Phase I focus group discussions, observations, and questionnaires will be reported, and providing they confirm feasibility, used in designing the Phase II product. In Phase II we will complete research and development of the CD-ROM and its affiliate Website (My Body Lab at www.healthmedialab.com).